I Promised
by XxEpicPanda
Summary: she was homeless and alone. And I was the one to protect her. After all, I promised.when Sasuke discovers that Sakura is a homeless orphan he takes it upon himself to protect her. and as they grow will love bloom? warning very sad. rated M for later Chaps.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**Even though I really wish I did.**

**Well RxR! Hope you like it!**

Prologue

I don't know why I did what I did. I guess my body was listening to my heart not my head. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret my decision. I'm just puzzled. The first day I saw her she sparked my curiosity and suspicion. She wore the same thing every day, tan Capri's and a dark long-sleeved shirt. The shirt had slits in the sleeves and her pants were ripped and torn. She had long pink hair that looked choppy, like it was cut buy a knife. She sometimes had bruises on her creamy white skin. Her emerald green orbs were filled with sadness. Even when she had a smile on her porcelain face. She ate more than anyone at lunch, she never paid anything either. Because of all these things, many kids made fun of her. But, she was always unfazed by all the insults. She seemed to ignore them all. She was incredibly smart. I once overheard our teacher saying to the principal that she was borderline genius at 7. She begged to have the girl moved up a grade or two, but the girl refused. At that time, I didn't even know her name. The bullies mostly called her forehead, or billboard-brow. She had a large forehead. But nonetheless, I thought she was beautiful. She was different than the other girls. When they would crowd around, she stayed on the sidelines. When all the girls would worry about their appearances she focused more on her studies. She was different, and I had started to take a liking to her. At the time, I didn't have answers to my questions, but when I saw her that night in the position she was in, in that state. Everything became clear…she was homeless and alone. And I was the one to protect her. After all, I promised.


	2. Chapter 1 It All Begins

**I do not own Naruto just putting that out there. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: it all begins

Sasuke was running late. He had to stay after school for detention. He beat up some kid and really banged him up. No one really knew the reason why except for Sasuke. He was standing up for a certain pink haired girl. When they asked why he had done what he did he simply stated,

"He was badmouthing my family so I punched him in the face"

He was on his way home when it had to rain.

"Crap!" he muttered to himself. He could care less so he kept walking. Then, it started to rain harder so he broke into a run. He couldn't see much of anything but a flash of pink caught his eye. He tried to ignore it. 'It's a bag or something.' He kept repeating in his head, yet, he kept walking towards it. When he looked more closely he saw that it wasn't a bag like he thought. It was a little girl with long choppy hair and creamy white skin. Her clothes were soaked and they clung to her tiny body. Sasuke tried not to look but he did. Her ribs were visible and her muscles were stringy. Her lips were blue and her skin a ghostly white. His eyes widened.

"It's her! It's the girl from my class!" he noticed she wasn't moving. He went to feel her cheek. She was so cold. He got scared and started to shake her shoulder. "Come on. Wake up; you'll die if you stay out here. Wake up! Please wake up!"

He shook her more now. Tears now streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Please….. WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! You can't die, please!" he screamed.

He held her limp body close, tears still dared to fall. He felt a cold tiny hand on his cheek slowly wiping his tears away. His eyes snapped open. He looked at the girl in his arms.

"S-Sasuke- kun?" she looked him with half-lidded eyes. Her voice very raspy. "W-Why are y-you crying?"

He tried to stop the tears and act all cool. But sadly it wasn't working. She closed her eyes and fell out of his arms. He panicked, picked her up and ran all the way home. He held her close in the hopes of trying to keep her warm. She was still deathly pale and her heartbeat was slow. So he kept running. He only stopped when he heard a very faint "Sasuke-kun" he looked at her and she spoke very quietly. "I-I'm c-cold" her breathing slowed now too. He ran even faster.

'I'm almost home. She'll be safe there. C'mon hold on. Please hold on!'

He made it home and he burst through the front door.

"Mom….Mom…..MOM!" he yelled

Mikoto Uchiha raced down the stairs skipping 3 at a time. She knew her sons. When they screamed like that it was really important. She was almost there when,

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you alri-"

She was cut off when she saw her son soaking wet, tears streaming down his face. But what really shocked her was the little pink-haired girl he was holding.

"S-Sasuke, who's that" she was worried now

"She needs help mom! I found her sleeping under a bench and she's pale and her hearts beating slow and and and -"

Mikoto rushed over and knelt down to her son's level. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at with warm eyes.

"Shh, Shh, Sasuke. Calm down. You can tell me later. But now we need to help her. How about we bring her upstairs and tuck her in and get her all warmed up. Then we'll wait for her to wake up ok?" she smiled as she stood up.

Sasuke nodded and 'mhmed' as he followed his mom up the stairs.

"Uh mom?"

"Yes sweetie? What is it?"

"Uh, where are we going to put her?"

Mikoto paused to think about it. "In the other bed in your room sweetie. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." They got to the door and opened it, revealing Sasuke's room. The room was simple. Its dark blue walls went well with the black dressers and desk, and the gray comforters on the beds.

Even after his brother moved into a different room, Sasuke just kept the other bed in the room. He sometimes switched from bed to bed just for the heck of it and for no reason. Mikoto moved the covers and took the pinkette from Sasuke. She looked at the girls pale face and smiled.

'She's so adorable and so tiny. I wonder how old she is. She looks like a chibi from those anime shows Sasuke watches' Mikoto thought to herself.

And she was right. The girl was so tiny and adorable with those big eyes that she could easily pass as a chibi.

"Sasuke, can you please go get me some blankets from your closet."

"Uh, sure mom." He walked over to go get the said objects out of the closet.

"Oh and get a pair of pajama pants and a shirt that don't fit you anymore while your over there."

"Huh? Why?" he said with a confused expression.

"Well she can't stay in wet clothes when she wakes up now can she."

"No I guess not." He handed her the blankets and clothes and looked at the little sleeping girl.

'I hope she'll be ok. She can't die…. I … I don't even know her name.' Sasuke thought worriedly

"Sasuke."

"W-What?"

"How do you know her?"

"She's in my class at school."

He looked at her. His eyes full of worry.

"What's her name honey?"

"I…. I don't know."

He moved a piece of hair out of her face. Mikoto smiled at her son's action. She told Sasuke she was going to get started on dinner and told him to keep an eye on their pink headed guest. Sasuke was sitting on his bed when he heard small whimpering. He looked over to the other bed and saw her moving. He literally jumped off the bed and ran to her side.

"Mmm…" she opened her big green eyes slightly and saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"S-Sasuke-kun? Where am I?" she asked sleepily

"You're at my house. I found you sleeping under a bench. You were cold and pale so I picked you up and brought you here."

"Why?"

"Well, I was worried about you…." He said while blushing "I thought you were um….d-dead."

Sasuke looked away to hide his blush and embarrassment. She blinked and smiled as a small blush graced her delicate features.

"Y-You worried about me Sasuke-kun? But you're Sasuke Uchiha."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the girls swoon whenever you walk by, they act like they're going to become Uchiha's one day and they always say you'll never like me even if I don't say anything about you."

"I don't care about them. They're just fan-girls. All they care about are my looks and money they're meaningless girls who should spend a little more time on studies than appearances and me."

She grabbed herself and shivered as a cold breeze flew by. With the fact that she was very small and in wet clothes she was very easily chilled. Sasuke noticed and grabbed the p.j. pants and long sleeved top.

"Here, put these on and when you're done come on down for dinner."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you hungry?

Her stomach grumbled loudly in response and she shivered again

"And you can't stay in those wet clothes either" he told her.

"Oh, thank you Sasuke-kun."

He was about to leave the room when he turned back and asked,

"What's your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno"

"Nice name, it suits you." And with that he left and Sakura changed blush never leaving her face.

**Hope you like it! I'll update soo pleez**

**warning: sasuke will be OOC and next chapter very sad.  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Uchihas

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I REALLY WISH I DID. ENJOY. RATE AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Uchiha's

Sakura walked down the stairs to see Mikoto in the kitchen finishing dinner. Mikoto turned around and saw sakura.

"Oh you're awake."

Sakura nodded and walked closer to the kitchen

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Uh, S-Sakura Haruno."

"Well sakura, it's nice to meet you. Do you think you can do me a big favor?"

Sakura nodded again and walked over to Mikoto.

"Can you help me set the table for dinner?"

"Uh huh." Sakura stated

Sakura walked over to where Mikoto had pointed where the dishes were and she looked up at the cabinet. It was too high 'curse my shortness' she thought to herself.

"Uh….." sakura looked to Mikoto

"Oh sorry. I forgot you were so tiny use that stepping stool over there." Mikoto pointed to the little stool in the corner "that's what sasu-cakes uses when he helps me."

"Sasu-cakes….? Is that Sasuke?" sakura asked as she cocked a brow

"Oh yes that's what I call him but don't say that in front of him he gets a temper."

They giggled for a moment then sakura broke the laughter

"So where is Sasuke-kun anyway?"

"Probably in the living room with his dad and brother. Do you like spaghetti sakura?"

"Yep!" she smiled as she finished the table. "Is this alright Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Perfect! Oh and call me Mikoto, Mrs. Uchiha makes me sound old."

Sakura just looked at her she thought that Mikoto didn't look a day over 25 with her long black hair and beautiful onyx eyes. She looked so regal and sophisticated sakura looked down as she thought she'd never look that beautiful.

"Hey sakura how about you sit down over there while I go get the boys."

"Oh ok" she said

Sakura sat down and watched as Mikoto left the room. Mikoto entered the living room and saw her boys watching TV.

"Boys dinners ready!" she called

They all got up and walked to the dining room. Fugaku and Itachi stopped when they saw sakura sitting at the dinner table.

"Who is she?" Fugaku and Itachi said almost simultaneously

"Uh, Sasuke sweetie, how about you go and sit with sakura to keep her company ok?" she said as she looked down at her son

"Oh ok mom." Sasuke smiled and ran over to the table and took a seat next to sakura. Mikoto turned to her husband and eldest son.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's in Sasuke's class. When Sasuke was walking home it started raining. He found her under a bench. He told me that she was cold and turning blue so he panicked, picked her up and ran all the way here. She's going to be joining us for dinner tonight. And…"

They looked at her

"I think she should live here." She told them

"What?" Fugaku said well more like screamed

"Well she obviously has no one and from what Sasuke has told me, my first and only assumption is that she's homeless and alone. So I really think that this is a good idea Fugaku."

"But Mikoto…." Fugaku started

"We'll discuss this later" and with that she turned away ending the conversation.

Fugaku sighed. Defeated. He could run a very successful company, deal with parasitic businessmen and even deal with 2 unruly boys, but he could not win against his wife let alone face her. So he and his son who had been there the whole time walked into the dining room to meet their dinner guest.

"Well," Mikoto started "you already know Sasuke and me, but, you haven't met the whole family." Mikoto looked at Fugaku and Itachi "this is Itachi. Sasuke's older brother."

"Hi sakura." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"And this is Sasuke's father, Fugaku." Mikoto pointed to her husband. Fugaku merely nodded his head to sakura. She bowed showing him that she respected the elder in front of her. She stood back up and looked at the males. Only three things came to mind. Well, 1. These Uchiha's have good genes. Cause these people were all good looking, 2. That Itachi and Fugaku had frown lines from well you know the source and 3. That she seriously hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get frown lines like that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. It's a pleasure to meet all of you actually.' Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

They all sat down and ate in silence until Mikoto broke the awkward tension.

"Um, sakura?"

"Huh?" sakura looked up at her

"Well, if you don't mind me asking… why were you under that bench?"

Sakura looked down at her plate of spaghetti and sighed. "Oh…." She said

Mikoto noticed her saddened expression and tried to apologize.

"Uh… you don't have to answer, it's just…"

"It's ok Mikoto-san. You have done so much for me, so it's only fair that I answer your question."

All eyes were on her. She didn't notice, her eyes were still downcast. They were all curious about how this little girl came to be eating at they're table.

*sigh* "My parents died in a car-crash about 3 years ago. Since I had no other relatives, I was taken to an orphanage by child services. It looked all happy and safe from the outside, but it was far from that on the inside. The caretakers there were cruel and heartless. They barely fed us and we lived in squalor. They abused all of us. Buts that not even the worst part…."

They all leaned in Mikoto gasped and was on the verge of tears. She had no idea how this adorable little girl could have gone through so much at such a young age. Sakura continued.

"If you stayed there too long and weren't adopted, got sick, misbehaved frequently, or they just didn't like you, they'd kill you. I'd be dead now if he hadn't saved me."

"He Who?" Sasuke exclaimed with a jealous tone. His parents stared at him and Itachi snickered at his brother.

"My big brother Sasori" she saw how they looked at her so she corrected herself "well, not by blood but by love. He protected me from them he gave me his food, blankets, and he took care of me like I was his own sister. I told him to eat the food but he said that I had to eat it. That a little girl like me needed to grow and stay warm. And that it was too late for him."

A few tears started to form at her eyes. A tear dared to fall down her cheek. She wiped her eyes and continued again.

"I loved him. He was my big brother; everything was great until he found out that I was next. So that night he busted me out. You see, there was a small opening big enough for someone to fit through in the fence. They would have fixed it is there wasn't a giant thorny rose bush camouflaging it. All the kids were told to stay away from it so we did. I was just about through when the lights turned on and the people woke up. Sasori then just pushed me through. Thorns dug into my skin but I made it. When I was on the other side I told him to come on but he shook his head. He told me to run and to not come back. He said that there was a town called Konoha not far from there and that there was a big park there. He said to find a bench with an 'S' engraved on it in the upper right hand corner. And that when he got himself out he'd com and find me. That's my bench. I know it's been 2 years now and that he's probably dead. But, it's the only thing that I have left of Sasori. After I came here, I enrolled in school. The only reason I got in was because of my high entrance test score. But I still lived on the streets. When you live on the streets you live with what you can get. I once had to beat up some perverted old guy with a metal pole. Well, that's it. That's why I was under that bench. Because it's my bench.' She finished her last meatball, got up and started to walk away.

"Thank you for having me. But I really should get going, goodbye."

She started to walk towards the door but Sasuke stood up.

"Sakura Wait!" he yelled

She turned around and looked in his eyes. He turned to his parents with pleading eyes. Mikoto nodded and looked at sakura.

"Sakura dear."

"Uh y-yes Mikoto-san" she asked nervously

"Would you like to live here sakura?"

"W-well I-I wouldn't want to impose more than I already have."

"Oh you won't. You'd be like the daughter I never had. Like part of the fami-"

"No."

"Huh?" Mikoto asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, I think of you like a mom even though I haven't known you that long but, being a Haruno is all I have left to remember them by. Sorry."

"Enough!" Fugaku bellowed while standing abruptly

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" sakura asked as she coward a bit.

"Sakura, it would be going against everything my wife and I believe in if we let you walk out that door. You can remain who you are but please live here."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled. She nodded her head yes and she ran over to Fugaku and hugged him. He was surprised but he smiled a Fugaku smile and patted her head. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you Fugaku-sama." She then ran over to Mikoto and hugged her as well." Thank you Mikoto-san."

Sakura ran over to Itachi and hugged him too. He picked her up and squeezed her. She went to Sasuke last and hugged him. She immediately let go and they both turned away and blushed. Itachi started laughing as his brother sent a death glare his way. Everyone then went into the living room and started watching TV. Mikoto was talking about how they would go shopping and do girly stuff together. Sakura laughed and smiled with Mikoto. Sasuke kept looking at her and blushing. Itachi noticed and immediately acted on it.

"OOOO!Someone likes Sakura!" he teased

"N-No I don't!" he yelled back while blushing bright red

"Then why are you blushing?"

"N-No im not!"

"Yeah you are"

"D-M-N-B-S! S-SHUT UP!" he blushed even more and turned away. Sakura saw ho Itachi teased Sasuke and she got angry. She looked at Itachi and smiled innocently.

"Itachi-kun do you want to play a game." She asked him sweetly

He looked down at her in confusion. He couldn't say no to that face. "Sure."

Sakura grinned wide and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed 6 oranges and ran back to Itachi.

"What's this game called?" he asked

"Oh it's called boomba. Sasori played it with me," she said as the rest looked on.

"Ok Itachi you take 3 oranges and I take 3 then we walk away from each other-"

"So what do the oranges do-AAAAH!"

He was cut off and screamed like a girl when sakura chucked an orange at his back making him fall. She raised her arms in the air and screamed "Boomba!" Itachi looked up at her.

"I thought you said your big brother played this with you?"

"Oh he did, but I never said Sasori and I played nice." She smirked and started to laugh

Everyone joined in and they continued like that (sans Itachi.) until Mikoto noticed it was 9 o'clock.

"Sakura, Sasuke its time for bed."

Sasuke ran up the stairs to change as sakura went with Mikoto to get cleaned up. She bathed and brushed her choppy hair. Mikoto left and when sakura walked into the room she saw Mikoto tucking Sasuke in. she saw sakura and motioned her to the other bed. Sakura ran over to the bed and got in. Mikoto tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight and thank you Mikoto." She said as she yawned and her eyes fluttered closed. Mikoto turned off the light and left. Sasuke looked at Sakura's tiny sleeping form and smiled.

"Goodnight Sakura"he said quietly. He then followed her lead and drifted off to slumber as well.

**AAAAAW! VERY SAD CHAPTER! RATE AND REVIEW IDEAS WELCOMED NEXT CHAP UP SOON.**

**Also, the boomba thing belonged to icarly. in case anyone is wondering  
**


	4. Chapter 3 The Promise

**Disclaimer: **

**me: well im just here to say-  
**

**Sakura: ooh oooh oooh! i wanna say it please?  
**

**Me:well i...  
**

**Sakura: please! *flashes irresistible and adorable puppy dog eyes*  
**

**Me: oh fine.  
**

**Sakura: YAY! Cami-Chan does not own Naruto.  
**

**Me:though i wish i did...  
**

**Sakura:Enjoy the story  
**

**Me: Rate and Review please  
**

**Sakura: ya sasuke-kuns life is on the line if you don't! :)  
**

**Sasuke: Wait..WHAT!  
**

**Me: enough of this on to the story  
**

Chapter – The Promise

It was 3 in the morning and sasuke was sleeping soundly until he heard small moans coming from the other side of the room. He wasn't much of a morning person anymore ever since Itachi started coming into his room and jumping on him while yelling,

"Good morning sunshine the earth says hello!"

So, he decided he'd ignore it and he turned and tried to recapture his sleep when the noises got louder and he heard a quiet, "Leave me alone!"

His eyes snapped open and he looked over at sakura and saw that she was moving around and making muffled noises. He got up and shook her shoulder. She started flailing more and her words become more audible.

"N-NO, NO, NO!" she yelled as the tears started streaming down her face.

"Sakura are you ok?" sasuke asked. Worry very noticeable in his tone. She looked over to him the tears still coming.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered between sobs but before he could answer sakura jumped to him and rapped her arms around him. Sasuke flinched a bit as the heat rushed to his cheeks. He could feel sakura crying in his chest causing the fabric of his shirt become wet with tears. He could barely hear the words she was muffling into his chest. He could barely make-out a few words and phrases. Like, "no they're coming" "im scared," or "sorry" but most of all he heard the word "Sasori'.

He then wrapped his arms around her tiny torso and pulled her close. He stroked her hair and told her that everything was ok now to try to calm her down.

"It's ok. There's no need for tears sakura." He cooed to her. She held him tighter and spoke into his shirt.

"What?" he asked as he cocked his eyebrow and looked at the pinkette.

"I-I'm Sor-Sorry S-Sasuk-ke-kun."

He was surprised and confused. He had no idea what she was talking about."What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I'm burdening you and you're family, sorry for taking your room, sorry for crying on you, SORRY FOR BEING HERE!" she wailed

She let go of him and ran to the door. He couldn't stand to see her leave so he did the most outrageous thing he ever did in his life.

"NO SAKURA WAIT!" He screamed

She froze. She looked back at him with wide eyes. And she truly saw him for the first time. She saw how scared and sad he looked.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He walked over to her until they were face to face.

"You're not leaving sakura."

"W-What?"

He pulled her into an embrace and he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"You're not leaving sakura. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to walk out that door and possibly get hurt. You belong here. You're not burdening my family. They really, really like you." He blushed "I really like you."

Sakura looked up at him in awe. She stared deeply into his perfect coal eyes and put her head on his chest and quietly sobbed.

"But what if they came after me? I don't have Sasori to protect me anymore."

"Because I won't let them."

"Huh?" she looked up at him puzzled

"Cause I'll protect you till the day my heart stops beating."

"R-Really? Y-You Promise?"

He held her close and then took her hands in his.

"I promise"

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek earning a blush from the Uchiha. She hugged him once more before going back to her bed. "Thank you Sasuke-kun.

"No problem sakura."

She watched him walk over to his bed and get in. she stared at his back for a moment before falling asleep once more.

But it wasn't a sound sleep. She had another nightmare. She saw Sasuke in her dream; the evil orphanage owners had found her and had killed the whole Uchiha family. She cried softly and scared herself awake. She got up seeing that Sasuke was still asleep she tiptoed over and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered

He cracked an eye open and looked at her

"What is it saki" he yawned as he spoke

"I had another nightmare" he was fully awake now "I-It was horrible. The orphanage people found me and….. You…your family and they, they…" she was full on crying at this point. Sasuke noticed and held her close.

"Shh. Don't cry. Everything will be alright. Those people are never going to get you. They'll never find you." He spoke soothingly

"T-They t-they killed you. I got so scared I don't want you to l-leave me-e" she stuttered as she sobbed

His eyes widened and he saddened. This girl he held so close to him had been traumatized all her life. He knew she had her problems but he wanted to be the one to help her through them. To hold he during times like this. Even though she had said she didn't want him to leave her, he didn't want her to leave him. In the 8 years he had been alive he had never been surer of anything in all his life. He cared about the pink haired girl in his arms. He loved her. He might be young but he knew how he felt. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He looked down at her. Her eyes were full of pleading and fear. He scooted over and pulled the covers without any hesitation. She crawled in and curled up to him, laying her head on his chest. Sasuke waited and watched till she was asleep. He then rested his head on hers and drifted to sleep.

But little did the two kids know that Mikoto was on the other side of the door smiling softly. it warmed her heart knowing that Sasuke and Sakura were getting along well and that Her little Sasuke cared deeply for his new friend. she started getting the thoughts that the two like eachother and she was positive she was right. She smiled brightly again and went back to bed. Everything was going to be alright.

**hope you enjoyed it. RxR pleez! ill update soon**


	5. Chapter 4 Settling In

**Me: Its Disclaimer time! we now have Sasuke to do this for us**

**Sasuke: Do i have to.**

**Me: yes. yes you do**

**Sasuke: Fine Cami-chan does not own naruto**

**Sakura: Although she wishes she did!**

**Me: yep! ^w^ R x R pleez hop you like it**

Chapter 4 settling in

Sasuke was enjoying his sleep after last night's events until he felt a small finger poke his face. He fluttered his eyes open and sleepily gazed at the person before him.

"S-Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san said to come down for breakfast before school starts." Sakura said as she looked at him. He rubbed is eyes and yawned in reply.

"Ok Saki. I'll be down in a minute." She smiled and left the room. Sasuke looked at her as she left. Such a large change over a short period of time. He guessed that she had risen early and got all cleaned up today. And he noticed she seemed happier. She was wearing a pair of shorts (a pair of his jeans cut into shorts) another one of his long-sleeved shirts, and a pair of knee-socks that were striped blue and green with orange monsters by the foot. He knew those knee socks. They were his mothers from when she would stay home one day and clean. On Sakura they looked more like thigh high socks just ending a few inches below where her shorts ended. But the most noticeable feature was that her hair was braided into pigtails with red ribbons at the end. She was all bandaged up on her leg and one hand. But to Sasuke she looked even cuter than before. Knowing that people would start coming up if he didn't show himself he got out of bed and dressed. He put on a pair of gray shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. He ran down the stairs to his family and Sakura sitting at the table. His mother at the stove, his father reading the paper and his brother still grumbling about being pelted with oranges. He took a seat next to sakura and began to eat. After about 15 minutes he nudged Sakura telling her they had to go or they'd be late for sure. They said goodbye and left the house making their commute to the school. They were walking in silence until sakura spoke up.

"Uh...Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" he stopped and looked at the girl next to him who was twiddling her thumbs,

"Uhm…Never mind."

"No what is it?"

"Well, I-I … I'm scared."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "What? Why?"

"If the girls see me with you, they'll make fun of me again and ami and Karin might beat me up again." She mumbled out

He stopped and a rush of anger went through him

"WHAT! Why did they hurt you!"

"Well a few months ago, they were talking about how they were going to marry you someday and I said that it was highly unlikely. They got mad at me and asked why do you think that forehead. I said that if you showed no interest in them now why would you show interest in the future. They got mad and started beating me up. The next day the principle had me stay in her office so they could cool down." She sighed and looked down at her feet. Sasuke looked at the girl next to him and frowned. She got hurt because his stupid fan girls were so obsessed with him and he felt really bad about it. He wondered why she didn't fight back.

"Well if you took down some perverted old man in an alley then I'm sure you could of taken the two girls in the whole world who haven't taken a single gym class in all of they're lives, so why didn't you fight back?"

"Because the only reason I'm in that school is cause of a scholarship. If I get into trouble, i.e. a fight then I'm out."

"Oh well don't worry about fan girls 1 and 2. They won't hurt you ever again." He stated proudly and flashed her a cheeky grin.

"W-Why not?"

"Because I promised to protect you since Sasori cant anymore, remember? I don't ever break my promises."

"Sasuke, you don't hav-"

He cut her off by looking her straight in the eye and taking her small hands in his causing her eyes to widen.

"No. Listen to me. I will protect you. Because I, Sasuke Uchiha hereby vow to protect Sakura Haruno until the day I die."

"Sasuke." She said in a whispered voice

Sakura smiled a true smile and she hugged him. Earning wide eyes from the Uchiha. She whispered just low enough for only him to hear.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

He smiled and hugged her back and when they broke apart they rushed to school realizing that their share of emotions made them lose time. They ran to the school but got to the entrance when the late bell rang. They ran to their classroom and burst through the door panting causing everyone to look at them. The Sasuke fan club I particular were sending extra icy death glares to sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke why are you late?" their teacher Iruka asked

They were silent for a second until sakura spoke up.

"We were late because Sasuke was helping me dress my wound."

He stared at her in confusion. She looked so straight faced like every word she said was the truth. She flashed him a glare that screamed, play along. 'I never knew she could lie that well' he thought to himself

"Sasuke is that true?" Iuka questioned

"Yes Iruka-sensei. I was helping sakura bandage up her leg after she fell down on the pavement." He pointed to her bandaged up leg for emphasis to his lie uh I mean explanation. Chuckles were heard from the fan girls as Sasuke spoke.

"Oh, ok go to your seats."

"Yes sir…." They said in unison as class began.

: MIKOTO P.O.V.:

I was pulling my car into Sasuke's and Sakura's school parking lot.

'I hope they let us become Sakura's main emergency contact. If anything happens I want to be the one they call. Ugh! This is so nerve-racking!' I thought to myself as I walked into the front office and was greeted by the friendly receptionist.

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" she asked

"Um yes, I would like to speak to the principle please."

The receptionist hesitated a bit

"Uhm. Well. You'd have to make an appointment Mrs.-"

"Uchiha." I told her maybe the name will help get me somewhere

The lady's eyes widened and she stuttered as she spoke

"Oh M-Mrs. Uchiha the principle will see you now."

I nodded and told her thank you. I walk past her desk and stepped into the principles office. When I walked in the principle was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She groaned and looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, Good morning Mikoto, how are you today?" she asked me

The principles name was Tsunade. She had honey colored eyes and long blond hair. Her and I had met when she had delivered my son Sasuke. She gave up being a doctor a few years ago. She said she didn't want to be around death all the time that she wanted to help children start their lives. An admirable thought. She worked really hard to run this school and that's what I liked about her.

"Good Tsunade and you?"

"Ugh paperwork!" she groaned

"Oh well, ill be quick then."

"No take all the time in the world. Anything to get me away from all this damn paperwork. So, what is it that you needed?" Tsunade asked me as she folded her hands on the desk

"Well, I would like to become an emergency and main contact." I said as I took my seat

"For Sasuke, but you already are" Tsunade started to say but I quickly cut her off.

"No, Sakura Haruno."

"Aah, Sakura Haruno" Tsunade said as she turned around in her chair and went to her filing cabinet and pulled out a massive file.

"What is that?" I asked curiously

"This is Sakura's file. Test scores, nurse passes, referrals and some notes from her teachers. She's one of our brightest. But may I ask why are you asking to be her main contact?"

"Well she's currently living with my family and i. and if anything happens and I'm not around I would want to be notified immid- wait did you say referrals! Is she a trouble maker?" I kind of screamed

"No not at all. She's one of the nicest students here. Its referrals involving sakura. You see, sakura gets bullied a lot in her class. The girls pick on her about pretty much everything."

"What is the cause of all this?" I asked in my motherly tone

"Your son." She said

"Sasuke? How would he be the cause, from what I've seen he really cares about her. He wouldn't hurt her ever." I knew that to be true Sasuke would never hurt anyone unless needed

"It's because Sasuke has a fan club of girls who are well, obsessed with him. They believe that sakura is trying to get Sasuke even though he doesn't give those girls the time of day." Tsunade told me.

"I knew Sasuke had a fan club, but I never would have guessed that these girls were that well crazy."

"Yes so enough of that, what are you here for again?" Tsunade asked

"To become Sakura's main and emergency contact."

"How did sakura come to live with you?"

I told her the gist of it and I saw her expression change like a total new realization was thrown in her face.

"Right yes. Well sign these forms and we'll be all set" she said as she handed me some forms and a pen

"Really? That's it?" I asked as I signed

"Yep pretty much. There was nothing there to begin with so yeah.*sigh* I should have known!" Tsunade just about screamed as she covered her face with her hands.

"What?" I asked

"Sakura was always a quiet and shy girl. Usually came to me with bruises or cuts. I should have known!" she banged her fist on her desk.

"No one could have known Tsunade, she never told anyone. The only reason she told us was because Sasuke saved her life,"

"Yes I know. But still. She usually talked to me. I was like a mother to her…"

"Well maybe that was the problem." I inquired

"What do you mean?" she asked me

"Well, the night we asked sakura to live with us she refused at first. We thought it was just she didn't want to impose but I figure it's because she doesn't want to lose her family again, she saw her parents die, so this is hard for her. You know to love again, so that's what I believe."

"Oh, I get it. So how is she holding up so far?" she asked me

"Very well actually. From what I can see after she gets to know people she's a very bright and cheerful little girl. We all have taken a like to her even Fugaku."

"Really? Well that's good. So how are the boys getting used to having a girl around the house besides you?"

"They're really enjoying it. They've already started being really protective of her. But that's not even the best part!" I told her excitedly

"What is it?" she asked

"I have a really strong feeling that Sakura and Sasuke have a crush on one another!" I said really happy.

"Really? That's so cute! So everyone's ok with sakura joining the family?"

"Yep. Well I better be going goodbye Tsunade." I told her as I turned to leave

"Ok and mikoto. Take care of sakura."

"I will. I promise." I said as I walked out the door. I got back to my car and drove off very happy of the new addition to the Uchiha.

**Hope you enjoyed it! ideas welcomed. i kinda have a tad of writers block so if you got any ideas just tell me Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5 Thank You

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto. And readers, prepare for a hot steaming plate of, you guessed it DRAMA!**

**Rate and review pleez! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Thank you

Time passed and it was finally lunchtime. Sakura had been dodging the Fan girls all morning and hoped to hide from them during lunch, but that wasn't an option. Sasuke had told her to wait for him by the big willow tree with the single swing hanging from one of the branches. She ran out as fast as she could, and got to the tree. She sat down and rested herself against the bark.

'I hope Sasuke-kun gets here soon, I don't want Ami and Karin to find me.'

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw that Ami and Karin were walking well more like strutting up to her. With Karin's Cousin, (minion) Ino trailing behind.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Karin" Ami sneered

"It looks like forehead girl got some new clothes." Karin answered

"Heh. Did the dumpster get a new shipment yesterday?" Ami teased her

"Those clothes are jus- Oh My God! Ami look!" Karin exclaimed

"What? *Gasp!*"

Ami noticed what Karin had. Sewn into the collar of the shirt were the initials "S.U.' and a little Red and White Fan. Being the self-appointed leaders of the Sasuke Fan Club they knew that this was Sasuke Uchiha's Shirt. Anger Boiled within them they wondered why this pink-haired freak was wearing they're Sasuke-kun's Shirt.

"Where did you get this shirt?" Ami yelled

Sakura remained quiet hoping they'd stop.

"Don't you dare try to Psyche me out by being all quiet! We know this is Sasuke-kuns shirt!" Ami yelled. Kids had already formed around the scene which was unfolding

"GUYS JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT THIS IS SASUKES SHIRT?" Ino yelled

"Ino shut up! We know that it is because all of Sasuke's clothes are made by a tailor due to the fact that if he was to wear brand name clothes they would go against his mothers Fashion Company and every one of his shirts have his initials and the Uchiha fan! So you better zip it or else you're next!" Karin yelled to her cousin

"Yes Karin-Chan…" Ino said in a whisper. She backed up and left the crowd.

"So. Tell me Pinky, Why do you have his shirt?"

Sakura still did not answer to afraid to even speak. She could only think. 'Sasuke-kun…..where are you?'

She started to cry. Ami and Karin noticing this, immediately started to tease her

"AAAW Ami. I think we made the baby cry." Karin said in a fake sad voice

"Don't you dare start crying! Answer me!" Ami lost it, She Slapped sakura Right In the face.

The crowd gasped. Sakura cried even more. Ami kept screaming at her

"ANSWER ME!"

"HE GAVE IT TO ME!" Sakura Screamed surprising everyone

Ami stepped back. she had never heard sakura scream before. Definitely a shock.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. she punched sakura in the face. "YOU BETTER RESPECT ME YOU LITTLE FREAK! I'M YOUR SUPERIOR!"

Ami then pulled out a pair of scissors "and for your insolence, you're going to pay." She said maniacally as she removed sakuras braids. She whispered something in her ear which caused her to cry harder and then started to snip away at sakura's pink locks.

Sakura continued to cry 'Sasuke- kun HELP ME!'

MEANWHILE

Ino rushed through the halls. She had to stop Ami and Karin. This was wrong. she kept running till she saw him. Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE!" she screamed as she approached him

"Oh god, listen go away fan-girl I don't want to listen to anything you have-"

"No it's about Sakura!" Ino said while panting

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What!" he yelled

"Ami and Karin Have her cornered she needs your help NOW!"

She ran with him running behind when they made it to the courtyard he burst out and through the crowd the sight he saw nearly made him scream out in fear. Sakura was sprawled on the ground crying her eyes out. Ami and Karin Laughing Over her. But the worst part, was that sakuras pretty pink hair was cut and all over her. He lost it and he ran to her pushing Karin and Ami over in the process.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG—SASUKE!" They shrieked in happiness with hearts in their eyes

"Saki…what happened to you?" he asked her worriedly

"T-They b-beat me-e u-up cause of-f y-your shirt a-and Th-they c-cut m-my h-hair!" she wailed as she jumped on him and cried loudly. He held her close and stroked her mutilated hair pieces still falling out because of his touch. Something snapped. He felt like he was in a warm haze. He stood and turned to Fan girls 1 and 2.

"Why?" he asked them

"Sasuke-kun?" ami asked him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" he yelled

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun" Karin asked him in a panicked tone

"WHY DID YOU TWO HURT HER!" he yelled

"Because she said you gave her that shirt she's wearing. She lied I mean why you would give such a nice shirt to trash like her"Ami said matter-of-factly

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER TRASH! AND F.Y.I I DID GIVE HER THAT SHIRT YOU STUPID, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE-FORM!"

They coward back Sasuke continued to yell.

"I HATE YOU STUPID FANGIRLS! WHY CANT YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! I HATE ALL OF YOU! AND SINCE YOU DID THIS ITS UNFORGIVABLE! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT, OR EVEN COME NEAR MY SAKURA AGAIN I WILL END YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE!"

"b-but S-Sasuke-kun why does she get y-your attention?" ami asked

"You know why? Because she's living with me. She's my best friend. And don't you dare come anywhere near her or I ever again or I will destroy you. Personally. NOW GO AWAY ALL OF YOU!" he yelled.

Everyone scattered away. Ami and Karin ran off in tears. Ino remained.

Sasuke ran over to sakura and picked her up. She hugged him tight and cried.

"It's ok saki. They're all gone." He cooed to her.

"Ino." He said

"Yes?"

"Go to the middle school building and get my brother. He's in room 147." He told her

"Ok Sasuke. I'll be back"

She ran off and sakura began to calm down.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yes?" he answered

"d-do I still look pretty? Even without long hair?" she asked between sobs.

"Yes. You'll always be pretty sakura. I-I'm so sorry." He choked out

"Huh?"

"I promised you that they would never hurt you and look what they did!" he screamed

She put a hand on his cheek. she leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

"It dosent matter Sasuke, you saved me. You're the best friend I've ever had." She smiled at him

He blushed and smiled at her. But it quickly diminished

"I promise they will never touch you again. Im never gonna let someone I care about get hurt cause of me." He said with determination

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Ino returned with Itachi who grimaced at the sight.

"What the hell happened!" he asked/yelled

"Two of my fan girls beat up sakura and chopped of her hair cause of my shirt." He said with sadness

"Those two are gonna pay" Itachi spoke

"It's already taken care of" Ino told him "Sasuke already yelled at them in front of everybody and pretty much scared them into ever coming near him or her ever again."

"Well good. Serves them right! But oh my god, mom is gonna freak when she finds out!" Itachi exclaimed

"I know. Itachi I need you to call mom and tell her to come get us. We can't stay here right now."

"Ok I'll be right back." Itachi said as he walked away

"Ino..." sakura said in a tiny voice

"y-yeah?" Ino answered

"Thank you for getting Sasuke-kun. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be a lot worse."

"No problem what they were doing was wrong and I don't care if Karin is family this is unforgivable!" Ino said with disgust

"Yes thank you Ino. Thanks for saving sakura." Sasuke held out his hand which Ino happily shook.

"My pleasure. And sakura, um I was wondering do you guys wanna be friends?" she asked nervously

Sasuke and sakura looked at each other and nodded. "Sure" they said happily.

After the incident:

Itachi soon came back and told them Mikoto was on her way. The duo said goodbye to their new friend Ino and left with Mikoto. When she saw she was furious she screamed that the school was going to hear about this. She was raving. When Fugaku returned home it was the same thing. Long story short Fugaku sent the school a very nasty phone-call demanding the punishment of those two little brats and a talk with the principle and the parents of those brats. Everyone was furious with what had happened and took action. Fugaku and Mikoto cursed out ami and Karin's parents that exact same day. The girls were suspended harshly, were given a month of detention and were told to not go within 10 feet of sakura and Sasuke. Mikoto fixed sakuras hair and turns out she really liked it. So did Sasuke. And true to his word, the fan girls did not come in contact with sakura at all after that. Not that Sasuke would let them anyway he stuck to sakura like white on rice. Everything was great after that. And as sakura lay in bed one night she remembered what ami had whispered to her.

"Sasuke would never like you. You're a piece of trash with a pink rats nest on top of your head. Did you know that Sasuke likes girls with long hair? Im going to make it so he'll never like you at all."

She smiled at that thought. Sasuke thought she was pretty no matter how she looked she was finally truly happy.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

**Oooooooh! So much drama! Hope you like this chapter. Forewarning: next chapter is a major time skip Rx R pleez! Bye!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hello Readers! Im very sorry that I have taken so long with updating but I had a bunch of finals to deal with and when I finally had the time I have that deadly disease called writers block. So I need some help. I believe in making my stories different and appealing to the interests of the readers. So if any of you have an idea for the story or even a new story don't be afraid to send me a PM. And I 'll get back to you. For other ways to reach me check my profile for places. Ideas welcomed!

Bye for now!

-Angel.


	8. Chapter 6 First Kiss?

**Disclaimer:**

Me: well I'm back!

Sasuke: took you long enough...

Sakura: Sasuke be nice! Cami-chan had a ton of stuff to do cause of school

Sasuke: well if she balanced her time right, she could do both.

Sakura: well if—

Me: WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

S+S *cowering in corner*

Sasuke: Cami-chan does not own Naruto…

Sakura: even though she reallyreallyreally wishes that she did.

Me: good! On with the story! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 – First Kiss?

**6 years later**

Normal P.O.V.

The halls of were silent except for the light footsteps of Konoha highs resident cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno. She was walking to the meeting place where her and her best friend/ secret crush met every day at this time. Now of course no one knew about the meeting place, they didn't want anyone to disturb them. They met during Sakura's office aid period when she was making her rounds. If you don't already know who Sakura's best friend was, you will now. It was the person who protected her all these years, Sasuke Uchiha. For a little recap, ever since the incident involving Karin and Ami when they were 8, Sasuke stuck to sakura like glue making sure no one ever hurt her. This continued on until their freshman year of high school but, they didn't have every class together like they had been, so they met every free period. Sure they had other friends, Sakura had Ino, who helped her during the incident, and Sasuke had Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who they met in 7th grade when he vowed to beat Sasuke at something and along the way became best friends. Well no as great as Sakura and Sasuke but you all get the point. Major changes had occurred over the years well, mostly in appearances. Sasuke and Sakura hit puberty hard. Sasuke filled out from his 8 year old body, more defined chin and his hair grew out gracefully falling over and around his face. It still stuck up in the back, but he turned into even a bigger heartthrob then before gaining many more fangirls. But he only had a soft spot for one girl in particular (besides his mom.) and it was sakura. Sakura on the other hand, despite being called forehead for most of her school life and become even more beautiful. She was still considered somewhat short, but had filled out immensely. She gained curves in all the right places and made all the boys go nuts. They expressed their "liking" of Sakura's amazing body but always ended up being pummeled to a bloody pulp by Sasuke. She also grew her hair out reaching just below mid back and also had bangs on her face. Though, even though their appearances changed, the love they had for one another hadn't faltered, if anything, it had grown even stronger with each passing day. But, they were always afraid to admit it. Even though sakura had gained more confidence after wanting to be on the same level with Sasuke instead of being constantly protected, whenever she tried to tell him, she couldn't find the words. Sasuke as well, he loved sakura with all his being, but always chickened out when it came to showing emotion, even though she was the only person he was warm and comfortable with he could never go through with it. But since the little recap is over, onto the story! :D

Sakura walked to the meeting place with a smile on her face. She always enjoyed going to their secret place and seeing Sasuke. She closed her black eyeliner clad eyes and smiled in bliss as she gently touched the shirt she wore and the hat on her head. She wore Sasuke's old All Time Low shirt which had the faded autographs of the band on it. Then her hat, which was a Botdf Beanie that Sasuke had gotten signed by Dahvie and Jayy at warped tour 2 years prior. She was delightfully skipping when she heard a door open. She stopped and turned. There was a boy who she recognized. He was a boy that had tried to ask her out, but Sasuke had threatened him the first few times, but then just punched him in the jaw when the threats wouldn't scare him off anymore. She believed his name was Senji. He was smiling weirdly at Sakura and she cowered a bit. He began to walk closer.

"Hello Sakura..." Senji spoke to her

"H-hi Senji how are you doing?" she asked in a stuttered voice

"Oh I'm fine except for what your little body guard did to me…" he answered as he cornered her into the wall. She tried to escape but he pinned her arms next to her head and leaned himself into her to stop her movements.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked scared. She trembled she felt his growing erection on her leg her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Something I've been wanting to do to you for a while now blossom, but that goddamn Uchiha always got in my way…" he chuckled darkly

"What are you-mmph!"

He pressed his lips to hers and forcefully slid his tongue in her mouth tasting every part of it. She let out a muffled scream as his hand made its way to her chest. He pushed her up against the wall. He took his lips off of her and bit her neck. She cringed and shrieked quietly. He went for her shirt and ripped it off her body.

"No Uchiha here to save you…. Your all mine now Sakura." He went for her purple zebra print bra she screamed as loud as she could before he slapped her rough on the face.

"Don't you dare fucking scream you little emo bitch. Let me do what I want or it's just gonna be worse for ya." He glared at her as her tears streamed down her face. With her ripped shirt, bruised face and tears rolling down her cheeks all she could do was send mental pleas to Sasuke in hopes he'd find her and stop this before anything happened.

SASUKE P.O.V.

I was waiting at the place where Saks and I meet every day, but she was late and I was getting worried. I knew she'd show up but I heard a high-pitched scream. I'd recognized it from somewhere but I couldn't remember. Then it hit me.

"Sakura!" I said as I broke out into a run. I ran as fast as I could to the place where the scream originated and when I rounded the corner what I saw shocked and angered me so much all I could see was what was in front of me and I was seeing red.

NORMAL P.O.V.

He stared at the scene unfolding. Sakura, His sakura, half naked and pushed up against the wall. Tears streaming down her face. And That Bastard who stalked her having a little fun time feeling up on her. He seethed with anger ran over to the guy and ripped him off sakura and threw him to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he said through clenched teeth

Senji stared up at Sasuke and cowered back desperately thinking of a way to get out. He looked into sasuke's eyes and just about screamed when he thought he saw sasuke's eyes flash red. He tried to run away but Sasuke grabbed him and threw him to the wall.

"How do you like being thrown into a wall huh?" he yelled at him. He sent a powerful kick to Senji's stomach and kept repeatedly punching his face. He had him straddled on the ground and he kept punching him over and over till he was bleeding profusely out of his face.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER! YOU SLEAZY LITTLE FUCK! IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Sasuke screamed as the rage consumed him. Senji's blood covered his fists as he lost consciousness.

"SASUKE STOP!" sakura screamed as she leapt onto him from behind holding him tightly. "Please stop. Your scaring me, this isn't the real you Sasuke. Please come back! Don't do this please!"

He turned to her and saw the tears in her eyes. He calmed down and eventually stopped. He turned and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly.

"I-I'm sorry…" he let out

"I-Its ok, let's just… go home… I-I need to go home." She burst into tears as she held herself. She felt dirty and tainted. Sasuke looked down at her and saddened. He stood up turned.

"Get on my back. We're going home."

She nodded and carefully got on sasuke's back. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They walked for a bit until she spoke up

"Thank you Sasuke…"

"It's ok sakura. I care about you, I promised you that I would protect you no matter what and I'm sorry…. I broke that promise.."

"Sasuke it's not your fau-"

"Yes it is! If I was able to protect you, that bastard would never have been able to do what he did."

"Sasuke don't blame yourself…. He's to blame."

" I know but-"

"No buts. Now let's just get home ok?"

"Ok Saks"

They walked in silence as they neared the house. When they got to the house they walked inside and Sasuke gently set sakura down on the couch.

SASUKE P.O.V.

"Sakura..." I looked over to her. She was sitting on the couch holding herself and trembling. I rushed over to her and put a hand on her back. She flinched, but calmed when I started rubbing circles into her back.

"Hey how about you go get cleaned up so I can put some bandages on you ok?"

She hung onto me though. She held me and wouldn't let go. She mumbled something but I couldn't make it out. I looked down at her and saddened. I picked her up in my arms, into my lap and held her.

"Hey, it's ok now. That bastard is never going to hurt you again. We're safe. You're safe. I promise. "'_I promise sakura.'_

She looked up at me and slowly nodded. She got off of my lap and walked up the stairs. When she was out of sight I took out my phone and called mom. As it rang I walked over to the kitchen to look for something for sakura and I to eat.

"Hi this is Mikoto sorry I can't come to the phone right now," I frowned. '_Damn voicemail_.'

"But if this is Sasuke, Sakura or Itachi, your father and I got called for a 2 day business trip and I'm currently boarding the plane so I'll call you all soon bye, I love you!"

I frowned again and put my phone on the table. I heard the water from the shower turn off and got some tea ready. It would help her feel better. Once it was done I walked up to her room

"Hey Saks I have—"she wasn't in there '_where the hell is she?'_ and then it me. My room. After we got separate rooms, whenever she'd get scared she'd crawl into bed with me. I walked into my room and saw her cuddled into the blankets. I made my way over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey… Saks I have some tea."

She shook her head no and I sighed. I set the tea down on the nightstand and looked at her. I started to get up and turned to her.

"Ok. I'm going to leave you alone for a-"then she latched on to me.

"No…" she told me in a small voice.

"Ok, I won't leave." I laid down with her and held her close. She mumbled again.

"What?" I asked

"I wanted it to be you." She started to cry into my shirt

"What do you mean sakura?"

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE YOU?!" She wailed

"Sakura what are you talking about?!"

"I WANTED YOU TO BE THE FIRST ONE! I ALWAYS DID! AND NOW IT'S TO LATE!" she screamed

"To late for what?!"

"MY FIRST KISS!" She screamed at me again. Her eyes widened and she gasped covering her mouth as if realizing what she just said.

I stared at her in shock '_she wanted me…to be…her first kiss?'_

"w-what?" I stuttered out

"I-I'm sorry!" she tried to run away but I grabbed her by the wrist spun her around and did something that I always wanted to but never had the balls to. I kissed her.

END!

Aren't I evil? Major cliff hanger. Well, we'll all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. It will be very soon though so stay toned! Ja Ne!

-Hollow


	9. Chapter 7

**I told you I'd be back! Sorry I took a while, but midterms were killing me but I updated as promised! It's a little short but I had to update. Oh and just an announcement. As you know I took my other story, the demon kings daughter down, so I could re-do it. Its becoming a crossover and I should have the first re-done chapter up soon (I hope) well anyway on with the story. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. **

Recap:

_"I wanted it to be you." She started to cry into my shirt_

_"What do you mean sakura?"_

_"WHY COULDN'T IT BE YOU?!" She wailed_

_"Sakura what are you talking about?!"_

_"I WANTED YOU TO BE THE FIRST ONE! I ALWAYS DID! AND NOW IT'S TO LATE!" she screamed_

_"To late for what?!"_

_"MY FIRST KISS!" She screamed at me again. Her eyes widened and she gasped covering her mouth as if realizing what she just said._

_I stared at her in shock 'she wanted me…to be…her first kiss?'_

_"w-what?" I stuttered out_

_"I-I'm sorry!" she tried to run away but I grabbed her by the wrist spun her around and did something that I always wanted to but never had the balls to. I kissed her._

She flinched, but then responded. I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want to let her go. Afraid that if I did, she'd disappear. She wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my hair as my hands settled themselves on her hips. We fell onto my bed and we broke apart for air.

Normal P.O.V.

"I wanted to be your first kiss too." He whispered in her ear. He placed another feather light kiss on her lips before moving down to her neck leaving a little mark after sucking gently on a spot of skin. His control was out the window. He couldn't control his actions anymore he just acted on instinct. But then again, so was hers. Driven by her own want she pulled him down for another kiss. Unlike Senji whose kiss was forced and hungry, Sasuke's was gentle and loving. With him, she felt safe and secure. Her mind was set.

"S-Sasuke…" she breathed.

He looked up at her into her eyes

"P-Please…"

He started to get up thinking she wanted him to stop.

"No!" she pulled him back down "Don't leave" he stared at her wide eyed. "Sasuke, I-I I love you. I always have, ever since you saved me that day and brought me here. So please just fulfill my one request." She sad as her eyes began tearing up "anything" he told her as he cupped her face in his hand. She brought her small trembling hands to hold his big one. "Please erase what he did. Please"

He looked at her again. Eyes widened slightly. He bent down and kissed her lips gently putting all his love into the kiss giving her his answer. The kiss then grew more heated he licked her bottom lip gently asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in. they began battling for dominance their tongues twisting around one another. They broke apart and he spoke once again.

"Are you sure Sakura?"

She nodded "yes Sasuke." He kissed her again and began to strip her of her clothing.

Sasuke P.O.V.

When I ridded her of her clothing, I looked at her. I turned red and my cheeks heated up. Sakura was perfection in my eyes. She was beautiful. Even though my lust filled mind told me to look at her breasts and um, other parts. My eyes stayed glued to her scars. They covered her legs and her stomach. They intrigued me more than anything else. She talked about them in hatred thinking that they made her look ugly but to me, they made her even more beautiful. Sakura was a book that held a magnificent story. A story that I wanted to read. I went to kiss her again when she tugged on my shirt. She pushed me down and straddled me. When I felt her on my groin I couldn't control myself. When she felt 'it' she smiled at me. I had no idea what I was getting into but I didn't care.

Sakura P.O.V.

I loved watching Sasuke blush. He didn't do it often but when he did it was so adorable. I took the opportunity to rid him of his clothes as well. I had only taken off his shirt when I felt something hit my womanhood. I knew what it was and shivered with excitement. And unconsciously grounded down on him. He threw his head back and let out a small groan. I traced my fingers on his bare chest. It was beautiful ivory and was warm. I slowly pulled his pants and boxers down and let his erection go free. I stared at him for a moment. Even now, when he was flustered and panting, Sasuke was still perfection. I felt so small and insignificant in his presence. Like I had no right to be there. But I was too stubborn to admit it. If I wasn't originally supposed to be on the same level as Sasuke, I was going to get there anyway by force if necessary. I just wanted to stand by him and be his equal. I didn't want to be protected by him anymore, I wanted to show him that I could be someone he could count on always, not have to keep watch over them. I wanted to show him how much I cared and how much he meant to me. I was just happy to be with him, especially like this. I looked at him again and ran a curious finger on the erect member and watched Sasuke fall back again and moan. I smirked and I crawled up to kiss him again but we both gasped when I felt him against me. I knew what was happening to my body and I wanted Sasuke so bad it hurt. So I nodded to him. He flipped us over and he was back on top looking down at me. I nodded and told him I was ready. He positioned himself and slowly slid in.

Normal P.O.V.

Both of them gasped at the sudden feeling they experienced. Sakura cringed when Sasuke broke her barrier, taking her innocence. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. He shifted a bit, trying not to hurt her. She released her grip on his upper arms, and nodded. He started thrusting in slowly, letting her get adjusted. She started to moan as pleasure replaced the pain.

"S-Sasuke… f-faster" she moaned out

He smirked and stopped abruptly. She whimpered and rolled her hips needing him, And agitated by him stopping.

"Call me Sasuke-kun" he whispered and kissed her.

"Please Sasuke-kun Faster." She breathed out.

He complied and started rocking into her. He quickened hi pace and went in as far as he could go. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling. Sakura moaned as her walls clenched around him. She gasped as he brushed a sensitive spot in her. He noticed and continued to hit that spot again. Her moans became louder, to the point of screaming. She clenched him again.

"So… tight…." He groaned out. He looked down at her. She looked so beautiful with her eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust, her lips parted. Her hair was sprawled out over the pillow looking like a halo. He smiled at his new lover and began to move even faster and harder wanting to hear her scream.

"S-SASUKE – KUN!" she screamed

They both felt something building in their stomachs and they both screamed eachothers names as their orgasms hit. Sasuke gave a few more weak thrusts before unsheathing himself from her and collapsing on her. His head lay on her breast, and both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sakura started to play with Sasuke's hair running her fingers through his raven tresses.

"S-sakura" he breathed out

"S-Sasuke-kun, let's sleep tell me later…" her eyes felt heavy and she wanted to sleep.

"No this is important." He spoke and continued to lay on her. "I always wanted to tell you, but I was always to afraid. Even before I knew your name, I loved you. I always have. And I'm not just saying that. Love you and I want you to be mine. Please, be with me."

She was silent and he worried. He looked up at her and saw her crying. She smiled big and held him.

"I am yours Sasuke, forever and always."

He hugged her and pulled her into his chest.

"I'll be yours as well forever and always." He smiled then. A true smile. Sakura leaned up and kissed him before drifting off to sleep. He looked at her once more before falling asleep. Uttering two words that meant more to her than anything he could ever say. "I promise."


	10. attention

Attention!

This is not a new chapter for I promised, this is an announcement to all of those who read the demon kings daughter. well I have news! I redid the story and it is now up. it is under the Naruto and Kuroshitsuji section in crossover and has been renamed The cherry blossom of hell. oh and I promise it is still a Sasusaku! I wouldn't change it after I got all those good ideas! so ya I hope you all enjoy it. just letting you all know! well that is all, bye!


End file.
